Dark Times
by Coughie
Summary: Logan get an E mail from someone saying there was a second escape from the lab during the Pulse and only two made it. *Revised and Edited*
1. A New Sibling and Ally

Dark Times Episode1: The New Sibling and Ally  
  
By Kristen Coughlan  
  
Logan was on his computer looking at messages from his allies who get him information for "Eyes Only." He came across a message from someone called "LoneDog." Logan didn't know a LoneDog. Under the subject heading it says: 'A Manicore Secret'  
  
He opens the file and he reads it: 'There was another escape, not long from the first. It happened during the pulse. More tried to escape but only one made it.'  
  
Logan was starting to get interested. "If this is true, Max will be interested in this piece of news."  
  
  
  
Max was at the Jam Pony talking with Sketchy, Original Cindy, and Herbal Thought.  
  
"Normal got to hire more people." complained Herbal. "I see a lot of people applying and Normal's always turning them down."  
  
"Normal gotta hire more." exclaimed Cindy. "This place under employed as it is."  
  
"I bet he wants to keep all the extra money for himself instead of paying extra people." said Sketchy. "What do you think, Max?"  
  
"I don't know." answered Max. "When Sam was here, Normal hired him because he acted like a soldier."  
  
"He never made any deliveries," said a voice behind them. It was Normal and he was holding a small package. "I don't need any more workers. Now who is going to delivery this package?"  
  
Max's pager goes off. "I will take it."  
  
She delivered the page on the way to Logan.  
  
"So what did you get, Logan?" said Max as she entered his apartment.  
  
"A very interesting E-mail about Manticore," answered Logan. "About a second escape."  
  
"A second escape?" Max said confused.  
  
"The message said more tried to escape during the pulse but only two managed to make out of the compound."  
  
  
Max came back to the Jam Pony. She sees a new girl there. The girl had waist long light brown hair. She was an inch shorter than Max. Her eyes were dark green. She was wearing loose blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a full-rimmed hat.  
  
Original Cindy and Sketchy comes up to Max.  
  
"Look who got hired," said Cindy. "Normal just wanted avoid a strike by the rest of us."  
  
"Normal at first didn't want to hire her because she used to live in New York." added Sketchy. "Everyone was giving Normal dirty looks when he was ask to deny her the job."  
  
"What's her name?" asked Max.  
  
"Her name is Kris Colum." said Cindy. "We had to pressure Normal to hire her. She been in the city for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Hey Kris." yelled Normal. "Prove yourself. Take this package to the tower."  
  
Kris silently took the package and her bike and left.  
  
"She is really quiet." said Max as she walked past the group.  
  
"I heard of Kris Colum before." piped up Herbal as he walked in. "She used to be a photographer for newspapers and magazines before she quit. She was really good."  
  
That evening Max came back to the apartment. Her hands began to shake. She needs her Tryptophan. Once she reaches the apartment the seizure hit. She fell to the ground. Kendra, Max's roommate saw this and ran to the bathroom to get the Tryptophan.  
  
Pictures of the past came to Max. She was with one of the youngest of the Manticore Prototypes. The girl was different from all the others. She had both canine and feline genes in her. The girl's nickname was Loner.  
  
Another flash came to Max. The girl was running away in the first escape and she is stunned and taken back to the facility.  
  
The seizure stopped when Kendra got her the Tryptophan.  
  
The rest of the night, Max cruised around the streets on her motorcycle. As she is cruising, she looks down the alleys. Suddenly she sees a Manticore van.  
  
"Oh great." she whispered to herself.  
  
She speeded up her motorcycle. Max looks into the next alley and sees they are chasing someone else. It wasn't Zack or any one of her motorcycle friends. She hasn't seen this one before.   
  
His or her motorcycle was a dark green Ninja. On the top of the black helmet on above the visor was a blue wolf-like figure. The person was wearing a black cotton jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans.  
  
Suddenly the person sped and quickly turned into the alley toward Max. She saw that the vehicle was following the person still. Max turned her motorcycle around went back into the opposite direction.   
  
Max looks back and sees the Manticore van was after her. She quickly turns into an alley and turn into the street and drives off into the traffic starting to build up. Max went in and out lanes to get ahead of the Manticore Van.  
  
She looks back again and sees that the Manticore Van was struck in the traffic. Max proudly turns into the next street. She drove the motorcycle toward her apartment.  
  
  
Max got to Jam Pony early the next day. All the other couriers were doing deliveries except the new girl Kris. Kris was sitting alone by the television, waits to deliver for a package to deliver. Max walked down there.  
  
"Hi I'm Max." she said to Kris. "You must be Kris."  
  
"Yep." she replied.  
  
"I heard you're from New York." said Max. "What's it like down there?"  
  
"I lived there for two years." Kris responded. "It's pretty nice down there. I had to leave because I ran into trouble and came here for a fresh start."  
  
"I heard you used to be a photographer. Why did you quit?"  
  
"It was part of the trouble I ran into."   
  
Suddenly, a news report comes on. "The search for person behind 'Eyes-Only' is  
continuing today. If anyone had any information on a conviction to the person who owns Eye-Only call your local police station."  
  
"I would to see who that is." said Kris. "It would be really neat to meet him."  
  
  
"Hey Max." a voice called behind them.  
  
Max turns around and it was Logan. "Hi Logan."  
  
"I got some information for you." exclaimed Logan. "How about you can come by later?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Max!" called Normal. "Quit talking. There is a package for you."  
  
"I got to go, Logan." said Max as she took the package and got on her bike. "See you later."  
  
  
  
"What information do you get?" asked Max when she enter Logan's apartment.  
  
"I think I found another one of your siblings." answered Logan. "A girl with a bar code tattoo on the back of her neck got her tattoo removed last night at a downtown tattoo parlour."  
  
"That who I saw last night." Max said quietly to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Logan asked Max.  
  
"I was in the downtown area last night. A Manticore van was going after a person on a motorcycle. Does it mention the serial number?"  
  
Logan goes on his computer. "The serial number is 671000158902. Do you know who it is?"  
  
"I do but she wasn't one of the twelve that escaped. I saw her stunned and taken back to the Lab."  
  
Logan then remembers the E-mail. He brings it up on the screen. "Remember the E-mail."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here is the actual E mail."  
  
Max reads over the E-mail. "I think I know who sent the E mail."  
  
"Who?" asked Logan.  
  
"The same person I saw last night." explained Max. "671000158902 was a loner and the soul survivor of a different experiment which added both canine and feline genes to humans. She trained with my group."  
  
"Did she have a name?"   
  
"No. Everyone called her Loner."  
  
Max was out on the streets the next few nights looking for LoneDog on her motorcycle. This night, Max found her. She was sitting on her motorcycle with the helmet on.  
  
"Hey." Max called to her  
  
The person on the motorcycle takes off her helmet. It was Kris. "Hi Max. I need to talk to you in some place private."  
  
  
Max takes Kris back to Logan's apartment. Logan was glad to meet, LoneDog. Kris was also looking for Eyes-Only. She not only has information for the other Manicore Project escapees but for the world.  
  
"Lydecker plans to recapture all off us." began Kris. "He doesn't want to kill us anymore. He wants to continue the original project. Lydecker wants to make more of us. He's going to improve the newer ones by destroying the flaxes seen in the prototypes."  
  
"How did you get this information?" asked Logan.  
  
"I have been spying on Lydecker and looking through his files." explained Kris. "Before last month he didn't know I was alive. Zack knew this too. He asked me to help him to spy on them. So I wouldn't get detected, I had my barcode removed every few weeks like Zack."  
  
"Why did come here?" asked Max. "You know you are in enemy territory."  
  
"I answered that before." answered Kris. "I am here for a fresh start."  
  
"What I want to know is how do they found out you were alive?" asked Logan.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Next Episode: Kris's Past   



	2. Kris' Past

Dark Angel  
  
Dark Time Episode Two: Kris's Past  
  
  
LAST EPISODE: Logan and Max find another Manticore Project Prototype, Kris Colum.  
  
Kris was born at Vividyne Labs in Southern Wyoming. She was part of a different of experiment of Project Manticore. She had the genes like all the other experiments from the year before except she had one extra gene than them. She had a canine gene in her. There were nine others in that experiment but they were stillborn.  
  
She was a loner throughout the training and testing. Kris didn't want to go through the training because she hated to fight (unless if she gets pissed off). Her best friends in the Manticore Project was a boy who called himself Zack, another who called himself Ritchie, another boy named Michael and a girl named Vic. Kris had no name at the time and she was called by the barcode on the back of her neck.  
  
One day one her fellow group members had a seizure. Lately all the group members were given Tryptophan because it stopped the seizures from coming. Kris and the other knew what would happen if Lydecker saw this.  
  
Lydecker happened to walk in on the seizure with two of the scientists and a guard. Suddenly Eva attacked the guard and she was shot him. Then the others went through the window, Kris was right behind.  
  
Kris didn't make it far, either did her friends Vic, Michael and Ritchie. Vic was shot and killed. Both Ritchie and Kris stunned and taken back to the lab. Michael was wounded. Five were taken back to the lab, one was killed, and twelve escaped.  
  
Kris, Ritchie, Michael and the other three taken to jail cell made especially for the Manticore Project prototypes. It was only opened and closed by a computer. They were there for months.  
  
One night the power failed (the pulse). Kris and Ritchie pulled all at the door to the cell. It easily opened. Kris, Michael, Ritchie ran out of the cell and the other three followed.   
  
Only the lights powered by the generators were on. It seem everything run by a computer wasn't working but they still had to seek by the guards. Kris came in handy by the other four because of one of the skills they didn't. She had the extra sensory skills of a wolf.  
  
They broke into the lab and took two bottles each of Tryptophan to avoid seizures on the road. All of them managed to get outside the complex. One thing they didn't know was out there now. A generator now ran the outside security system. One of them hit a beam and the alarms sounded.  
  
"Oh great." whispered Ritchie. "We got to split up."  
  
All six of them split up. Kris went straight for the fence. She threw some water from a puddle on it. She sees some smoke come off the fence. The fence was electrified and was also ran by a generator.  
  
Kris looks back the others. Three of them were lying on the ground not moving. Ritchie and Michael were nowhere to be seen. She was in enemy territory and Kris had get out of there. Using her cat-like agility she jumped over the fence. She then ran into the woods and disappeared under the cover night.  
  
She walked throughout the night. Near sunrise she found a dump. Kris changed from her lab clothes into some blue jeans with ripped knees and a black T-shirt. She put on some socks and shoes she also found. Kris used a baseball cap to hide her barcode tattoo. She knew it would be a few months before her hair grew long enough to cover it.  
  
Kris found a backpack. She went through the dump for some more clothes and stuff she might need. When she heard some barking, she crawled back under the fence and ran away.  
  
She became a thief but it didn't last long. She was caught by the police and placed in a foster home. The person that was her surrogate mother later adopted Kris.  
  
Her surrogate mother, Laura Colum had a son named Jeff. He was only three years old. Kris liked it here at the house. Laura promised Kris, she will never tell Lydecker she was living with her. Laura knew what Lydecker did to her and the others.  
  
When Kris was seventeen, she moved to NYC and rented an apartment. She got a job as a photographer for newspapers and magazines. With the money she made, she bought herself a motorcycle.  
  
One night, another motorcyclist stopped her in the streets. He had flames on his helmet.  
  
"I know who you are, 671000158902." he said in a mild tone.  
  
That was her barcode number from Manticore. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's Zack."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Yes. 671000158902 you are in a lot of danger."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Lydecker, if he tracks you down. I suggest you stay away for the public and become low profile like the others. Lydecker is trying to track down all of us."  
  
"The others are alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"It is better if the last you know about the others, the better."  
  
Kris remembered what he said. A year later, Kris was asked to take some photos at a Genetic Conference. She tried to avoid doing the offer but she was forced into it.  
  
The conference was long. During the middle of the conference, Kris' hands were beginning to shake. She knew, she was going to have a seizure. Kris had to get out of there. Just as she reached the door it hit.  
  
She fell to the ground. People began to swarm around her. Kris heard someone to call for an ambulance. One of the people that was around her pulled her hair away from her neck, revealing her barcode tattoo.  
  
The seizure quickly ended. She knew the guy who saw the bar code. He worked for Lydecker at the lab. She ran out of the building and straight for her motorcycle.  
  
That night she packed her things and left her apartment. Kris knew by now Lydecker's men would be searching for her. She had to leave the city; she was now in enemy territory.  
  
Kris arrived in Seattle a few weeks later. During her trip, she found Michael. He works with Zack on keeping track of the others. She was given the e-mail address of Eyes Only. Michael told her if you want to find them sent a coded message to him.  
  
  
  
"So that's what happened." said Logan.  
  
"Where is Michael?" asked Max.  
  
"He prefers if he wasn't found." Kris answered. "Like, all the others Lydecker is after them."  
  
"Have you seen the others?" questioned Max.  
  
"Not all of them. I only seen you, Zack, and Michael."  
  
THE END  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Ritchie is found.  



	3. Ritchie is Found

Dark Angel  
  
Dark Times Episode 3: Ritchie is Found  
  
LAST EPISODE: Kris's past is revealed to Max and Logan.  
  
Kris joined Max and Logan. That night Max took her motorcycle out for a joy ride with Kris. They stop at a restaurant and sit outside and have a late night meal. They sat outside and ate.  
  
"People don't know what they are missing at night while they are sleeping away." Exclaimed Kris.  
  
"Yeah night is the best part of the day." agreed Max. "More to do."  
  
"My half brother, Jeff and my surrogate mother is going to be in this week." Kris announced. "Maybe you can find out what Mental Hospital Lydecker locked up your surrogate mother in."  
  
Then a motorcyclist with flames on his helmet stopped in front of them. Both Max and Kris knew who it was.  
  
"Hi Zack." said Kris. "Long time no see."  
  
Zack didn't look happy to see them. "Max, Kris." he shouted. "Lydecker's goons are coming. Get out of here. Split up."  
  
Then he rebed up his motorcycle and sped off. Kris and Max quickly got up and ran to their motorcycles. They both put on their helmets and get on their motorcycles and sped off.  
  
They look back and they see four people on motorcycles with the Manticore logo on it followed by an army truck. Kris breaks off from beside Max and disappeared into the alley. Two of the Manticore motorcycles followed her.  
  
Max turned into a different alley and quickly turned into an empty warehouse. The other two motorcyclists speed by.  
  
In the alley, Kris didn't see the one of the motorcycles disappear into the other alley. She was focused with getting away from them. Ahead of her was the other motorcycle, blocking her way out. The second was blocking her other way out. She quickly stopped. She was trapped.  
  
The two people jump off their motorcycles and grab Kris. She sees someone walking down the alley. It was Lydecker.  
  
  
Max managed to get away from the Manticore goons but she couldn't find Kris anywhere. That morning Kris never showed up at Jam Pony X-Press.  
  
"Where is Kris?" complained Normal. "I have a package for her to deliver."  
  
She left went down to her apartment. In front of the apartment was Zack.  
  
"Don't even try, Max." he said as Max showed up. "Kris isn't here."  
  
"Where is she?" Max asked. "Did she--?"  
  
Zack sighed. "Lydecker's got her. I found her motorcycle in the impound lot. They said an army solder dropped it off."  
  
"I going to go to Logan." replied Max. "He will help us track her down."  
  
"Kris is a good girl." agreed Zack for the first time. "In training she refused to fight. She believed fighting solved nothing. She doesn't deserve to be used by Manticore. I will try to look for her myself."  
  
  
Kris woke up on a cold metal table. Her wrists and ankles were locked to the table with metal rings. She couldn't move. Lydecker strode in with two men and two women.  
  
"Welcome 671000158902." sneered Lydecker. "Or is it Kristine Colum, now."  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Kris fearfully.  
  
"To take you back to where you and the others belong." answered Lydecker. "But first I want some information. You know the location of two more prototypes."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." snapped Kris.  
  
Lydecker turns on the television in the room and puts on a disc. On the television was showing a recording from a Police Hoverdrone. It showed she and Max talking and Zack showing up moments later.  
  
"Now, will you talk?" remarked Lydecker.  
  
"I will never talk."  
  
  
Max, Logan, and Sebastian were looking at copies of Hoverdrone video of the area Kris and Max were in that night of Kris' disappearance. Logan's police ally brought them in. They found the video.   
  
The video showed Kris getting surrounded by the two Manticore motorcyclists. Lydecker came founded by the other two motorcyclists. Kris was held down and stunned. Then the bikers took of their helmets. All four of them had barcodes on back of their necks.  
  
"Oh no." whispered Max. "Lydecker is using the ones who choose not to escape to track down the others."  
  
"Fighting fire with fire." agreed Logan. T  
  
Then he noticed something on their foreheads. He zoomed in.   
  
"They have control implants in them." Sebastian told them.  
  
"What's that?" asked Max.  
  
"It's in a implant placed in the brain used to control criminals." explained Sebastian. "Or gangsters to control their customers."  
  
"Lydecker must be using them my siblings stay loyal to him." suggested Logan.   
  
"I better try to find Zack and warn him." said Max.  
  
"We will try to find where Kris is being held."  
  
  
Kris was put in a cell. In other cells were other people with barcodes. When Lydecker left Kris heard several beeping noises.  
  
"Dam these implants." shouted one of them.  
  
Kris looked out her cell to see if recognized anyone. In the cell across from her was a man with short curly brown hair sitting facing the wall of the cell. His serial number was 451209648618. That was Ritchie's number.   
  
"Ritchie?" she whispered uncertainly.  
  
The man turned around shocked. "Loner?"  
  
Loner was Ritchie's nickname from her. Kris nodded. Ritchie smiled.  
  
"It's Kris now." said Kris.  
  
Like Zack, Ritchie was a born leader. Ritchie was one of the oldest of the Prototypes. He was four years older than Kris. Ritchie saved Kris' life during an underwater training exercise. They were best friends ever since.  
  
  
"I never thought I would see you again." Ritchie said happily. "They said you were dead."  
  
"Well I'm not as you can see." said Kris. "I thought you escaped because I couldn't see you."  
  
"I didn't mange to make it too far." answered Ritchie. "Once I jumped the fence, a seizure hit. The Tryptophan I had fell out of my pocket and was on the side of the fence. The guard stunned me and brought me back into the lab."  
  
Kris noticed a bump in the corner of Ritchie's forehead. "What that in your head?"  
  
Ritchie sighed sadly. "An implant. It was put in me a couple years ago. It doesn't work anymore. It used to keep me from escaping. When it was fully activated, it made me do whatever Lydecker tells me like a puppet. I couldn't control it. One day it just stopped working. I have been acting like it was still in me ever since. An implant will be put in your head soon.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I overhear them say to get another implant ready." answered Ritchie.  
  
Then a door opened. Lydecker and some guards strode into the prison room. Everyone in the cell stood in front of the cell except for Kris.  
  
"I need some people to track down two of your 'siblings' in Seattle." sneered Lydecker. "Any volunteers?"  
  
Ritchie jumped at the chance, he volunteered. Two others volunteered as well. Their implants were activated except for Ritchie's (of course his doesn't work). Ritchie acted like it was still working.  
  
The other two was Marc and Walker. Marc was one of Lydecker's favourites. He had black hair and he is big in size. Walker had brown hair and he was a few inches smaller than Marc. All of them were wearing army clothing.  
  
The three were taken out of the room and shown the video with Max and Zack. Then they were taken outside and into an army truck.  
  
Suddenly, Ritchie broke from the line the group. He takes one of the motorcycles.  
  
"Stop him." yelled Lydecker.  
  
Ritchie started up the motorcycle and begins to speed away. The guard and the other prototypes begin shot at Ritchie to stop him. It was too late. Ritchie escapes.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Next Episode: Ritchie finds Max and Zack   



	4. Ritchie Finds Max and Zack

Dark Angel   
  
Dark Times Episode 4: Ritchie finds Max and Zack   
  
LAST EPISODE: Lydecker captured Kris. Max and Zack are going to track her down. Kris sees Ritchie for the first time in eleven years. Ritchie escapes to find the prototypes in Seattle.   
  
  
It's been a few days since Kris by taken by Lydecker. Max was pretty worried about her. So was Zack. Even that Kris was a year young than Max, Zack was good friends with her. Max and Zack decided to work separately just in case Lydecker forces Kris to tell where they are.   
  
Meanwhile, Ritchie sold the Manticore motorcycle and bought a newer motorcycle to get around. Ritchie also bought some new clothes with the money. Lydecker knew now his implant failed he had to keep a low profile and blend in with everyone.   
  
Ritchie entered Seattle on his motorcycle. It was the middle of the night. He need help to get Kris and the others out of the Manticore Building. Before he escaped, it found about two of the other prototypes living in Seattle. He seen the tape of them talking to Kris so they would know what to look for.   
  
He thinks 'those two didn't know the danger coming for them.'   
  
He used the rest of the money to get an apartment to stay at while he searched for the two prototypes. The first night in the apartment a seizure hit and he had no tryptophan.   
  
Some his memory flooded back to him.   
  
KNOW YOUR ENEMY   
  
The memory flashed. Ritchie is eleven years old. He is underwater beside him is Kris and Michael. At three minutes and forty seconds seven-year-old Kris couldn't hold her breath anymore.   
  
Hold on Loner. Twenty seconds left.   
  
Kris was struggling to reach the surface for air but her feet are tied down to the bottom of the pool. He sees Lydecker doing nothing; he is just looking at his stopwatch while Kris is drowning.   
  
Why aren't you doing anything? She is dying.   
  
It reached four minutes and the straps are released. Ritchie and Michael help Kris to the surface of the pool. Kris took one breath of air and passed out. She sinks to the pool. The scientists are pulling both of them out of the pool.   
  
They were going to leave her there?   
  
Ritchie pulls away from the doctors and scientist and dives back into the water. He swims toward Kris and pulls her out of the water. Kris coughs when she reaches the surface if the water. They are both pulled from the water.   
  
Another flash comes to Ritchie. This happened seven years after the escape and he is nineteen years old. He thrown on an operating table and held down. A needle is stuck into his back.   
  
What is going on?   
  
He was getting tired and soon everything went black. He woke up a while later in his cell. His head was in throbbing pain. He felt his forehead and felt stitches and a bump.   
  
What did they do to me?   
  
  
  
The seizure was over. He goes the fridge and takes the milk and drinks some. Ritchie decides to find a place that had Trytophan.   
  
He takes his motorcycle out and through the alleys looking for places that sold controlled drugs and supplies. He goes place to place with no luck until he sees a stand in a China Town.   
  
There was a young lady running the stand. Most of the thing she sold was stolen items, he heard from the last dealer. In front of the stand were a blond haired man (Zack) and dark brown haired woman (Max). Both of them were wearing black.   
  
His hands began to shake again and knew another seizure was coming. Ritchie quickly went up to the counter.   
  
"Do you have Trytopthan?" demanded Ritchie as he got there.   
  
"Wait in line." answered the woman who owned the stand. "There are two other waiting for some."   
  
"I need some now." growled Ritchie.   
  
"What's your problem?" asked Max. "I need the stuff more than you. I die without it."   
  
"So do I." snapped Ritchie.   
  
  
Zack noticed Ritchie hands were shaking. Then he spots a bar code on the back of his neck. He was one of them. "Max, he is one of us. It's Ritchie."   
  
Zack and Max took Ritchie to a secret location used by "Eyes-Only" so Logan can talk to people who want to give information to him without revealing his identity. Max secretly hooked up a camera so Logan can watch the conversation while Ritchie was cooling down from the seizure.   
  
"Why did you come here?" asked Zack.   
  
"I finally managed to escape Lydecker." answered Ritchie "He knows you two are here. He is using Marc and Walker to find you."   
  
Both Max and Zack knew Marc and Walker were one of Lydecker's best fighters and trackers and they also the most loyal to Lydecker. Those two choose not to escape the lab. Zack never got along with them.   
  
"Loner is also in trouble." continued Ritchie. "Lydecker is going to put a control implant in her like he did to me and the others. I am lucky that mine doesn't work anymore."   
  
"Where is she being held?" questioned Max. "We need to get her out."   
  
"I agree." answered Ritchie. "She is a lab hidden in Skagit Valley near Chilliwack in Canada. I don't know if they moved her."   
  
THE END   
  
NEXT EPISODE: Kris is being moved to another lab. A computer hacker sents a message to Logan for Max, Zack, and Ritchie.   



	5. Kris is Being Moved

Dark Angel  
  
Dark Times: Episode 5: Kris is Being Moved  
  
LAST EPISODE: Zack and Max find Ritchie  
  
Logan was watching the conversation between Zack, Max and Ritchie on the video monitor. He didn't want to trust Ritchie yet. Ritchie had a control inmplant in his head which he claimed didn't work anymore but he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
  
In another part of the country, a shadowy figure was watching surveillance videos he hacked from Manticore. He sees Kris on the metal table being interrogated by Donald Lydecker and showed a video of Max and Zack talking to her.  
  
He switches to another video. Lydecker was talking to a couple of his workers  
  
"We got to move her." he announced. "Knowing 451209648618 (Ritchie) he will gather a group of people together, most likely other Prototypes, to rescue 671000158902 (Kris)."  
  
"How about moving her to the secret lab in Nevada?" one of the workers suggested.  
  
"That is a good idea." Lydecker agreed. "451209648618 wouldn't dare to enter the State."  
  
The shadowy figure knew why. Nevada became a Military State not long after Area 51 expanded in 2005. The shadow figure needs to get a message to Ritchie, Max, and Zack. He knew the three of them are going to rescue her. He began typing.  
  
The next day, Max went over to Logan's apartment. She had ask a favour from him. Logan was in the middle of a broadcast of Stream Freedom Video. When he was completed, he wheeled over to see Max.  
  
"Hi Max." greeted Logan. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want to ask you something." announced Max.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can control implants be removed? I can tell that Ritchie hates the implant even if it doesn't work anymore. It also could be reactivated."  
  
"They can be removed." answered Logan. "Sebastian's team could do it. I was going to contact him but I wanted to hear from Ritchie first if he wants it removed."  
  
  
A few days later, Max brought Ritchie to a Sebastian. Max was told come back later when she was finished but Max refused because Ritchie needed protection.   
After a few stressful hours the implant was removed and Ritchie's head was stitched up.  
  
Ritchie was happy to be free of the implant but he and knew Lydecker will be still after him. He was just glad it was gone.  
  
  
On Logan's computer, new message icon pops up on the computer and it beeps. He moves back to the computer and opens it:  
  
Eyes-Only, I know you know Max, Zack, and Ritchie. I am also a close friend of Kris. I have some stuff I want you to show to all three of them. I hope they rescue her. You can trust Ritchie, he is on your side. You can trust me also. I will come to help you later.  
  
Cyber_Shark  
  
Logan knew Cyber_Shark. He was one of the best to hack into computer networks without being caught. Logan tried to track him down to meet him face to face but he couldn't be tracked down.  
  
An hour later Zack and Ritchie came by to see what Cyber_Shark brought to let them see. Logan brought them up and it was Surveillance Videos from the lab in Canada. They are taken not long after Ritchie escaped.  
  
  
In the lab in Canada, Kris was stunned and being taken to a waiting army truck. The truck was designed for the use of transporting Manticore Prototypes. Soldiers surround the truck just in case Kris wakes up.  
  
Lydecker was over seeing the operation. He didn't want this Prototype to escape. She was going to used as bait to lure some of the other escaped Prototypes. He is going make sure all his children are back.  
  
THE END  
  
Next Episode: Cyber_Shark risks his life to save Max from a surprise attack by Lydecker.   



	6. Michael Joins The Team

Dark Angel  
  
Dark Times Episode 6: Micheal join the team  
  
Max left Logan's later that night. Zack and Ritchie stayed to help Logan to track down the check points the Army Truck went through to find out which route the Lydecker is taking Kris the way to Nevada. When she reached her motorcycle, two men attacked her.  
  
"Don't move 332960013452." said one of them. "You're getting taken home."  
  
One of them takes out of a stun gun and shot Max with it. She instantly she knew these two was fellow Manticore "siblings", Marc and Walker, some of the few that choose not to escape. She knew Lydecker was using his own creations to track down the others.   
  
Max lay on the ground stunned. Then someone punched Marc then puts a knife to his throat. Marc tried to counter act his attacker's move but it don't work.  
  
"Don't even think about." sneered the man. "I know how to counter act your moves, Marc."  
  
Marc was shocked that the man knew his name. Walker makes a move towards the man   
  
"Who ever you are, get your hand off my partner."  
  
"Don't move, Walker." said the man as he brings the knife closer to Marc's throat.  
  
Max was lying behind the man and she sees a bar code on the back of the man's neck. Like all the others, she recognized who it was. It was Michael.  
  
Michael was one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters during the training in the lab. He never got along with a lot of the other prototypes and some were afraid of him especially Marc and Walker.  
  
"Michael?" she whispered.  
  
Both Marc and Walker were stunned.   
  
"Oh no." whispered Walker.  
  
Michael pushes Marc into and both of them run off. He helps Max up. "Are you okay, Max?"  
  
"I'm okay." answered Max. "You came at the right time."  
  
"You were lucky I was in the area."  
  
Suddenly the doors to the building open, Zack and Ritchie come running out.  
  
"Where are Marc and Walker?" breathed Ritchie.  
  
"They're gone thanks to Michael." answered Max.  
  
"Hey Michael." said Zack. "I haven't seen you in a while. Is computer hacking for that cult and your girlfriend keeping you busy."  
  
"I broke up with Heather." replied Michael. "Lydecker attacked the place I live and I had to quit so I won't put the rest of the members in danger especially Heather."  
  
"So what have you been up to." asked Max.  
  
"Been working on my own cyber hacking." he answered. "I have been under the internet name Cyber_Shark."  
  
"So you're the one who sent the video to Eyes-Only." exclaimed Ritchie.  
  
"We don't have much time," interrupted Michael. "The transport with our sister in it just past the check point just outside of the city. We have to hurry."  
  
Max, Ritchie, and Zack got their motorcycles. Michael climbed on the back of Max's motorcycle and they headed toward the highway.  
  
Next Episode: Kris is rescued. Michael disappears.  



	7. Kris is Rescued

Dark Angel  
  
Dark Times Episode 7: Kris is rescued  
  
LAST EPISODE: Michael saves Max from Manticore soldiers. Michael tells her, Zack, and Ritchie that the military convey just past the city.  
  
Max, Zack, Ritchie, and Michael sped down the highway on their motorcycles. They quickly caught up to the military convey.  
  
"There is ." announced Max.  
  
"We have to careful." explained Michael. "That large truck in the centre is where Kris is. It's designed to make sure the Manticore Project prototypes don't escape."  
  
"I been in one of them before." continued Ritchie. "I was in one when Manticore was transporting Tinga from a Manticore lab in Ohio. Those trucks are pretty secure."  
  
"You saw Tinga?" questioned Zack.  
  
"How was she?" asked Max. "Where is she?"  
  
"She doing fine." answered Ritchie. "But I don't know where she is. She escaped the lab not long after she was recaptured."  
  
The group was moving in. Suddenly one of the Manticore soldiers sees the group coming towards them. He signals to the others and they quickly turn around.  
  
"They see us," shouted Ritchie.  
  
"We know." yelled Michael. "Max move closer to one of the other bikers."  
  
Max moves closer to one of the Manticore bikers. Michael jumps off Max's Motorcycle and on to the other motorcyclist.  
  
"This is where you get off," said Michael as he throws the other motorcyclist off.  
  
Ahead of them, Ritchie and Zack are knocking the other motorcyclists off their bikes. Michael drives his motorcycle up to the truck with Kris in it. He jumps off the motorcycle and on to the truck. The truck driver opens the door to try to knock Michael off but it backfired. Michael jumps into the truck and throws out the driver. Then he stops the truck.  
  
"I know these trucks," cautioned Ritchie as a reminder. "They are designed to prevent the X5 inside from escaping. There will be eight guards inside."  
  
They open the truck and they prepare to fight the guards but they see all the guards are unconscious on the floor of the truck. Kris is just standing there and smiled. "I told them not to piss me off but they didn't listen."  
  
  
At Logan's Kris, Ritchie, and Michael got fake passports. All of them plan to leave Seattle in a few days and go to different places. Kris was staying for a while because of her surrogate mother and half brother was in town. Kris planned to leave for LA.  
  
Ritchie was going to Orlando, Florida but he was staying in Kris' apartment until he was ready. Michael was staying at Logan's for a while to teach him new hacking tricks and help protect one of his clients.  
  
Zack left Seattle and disappeared. Max was going to miss them all. She knew she would some day see them again.  
  
  
  



	8. Michael Disappers

Dark Angel  
  
The Cult Episode 1  
  
Ritchie, Kris, and Michael are walking down an ally. Michael was going to his van and Kris and Ritchie toward their motorcycles. They plan to go their separate ways. Zack told them it would be safer if they were separated and kept in minimal contact.  
  
Kris was planning to go back to her surrogate mother and half brother. She was going to see them one final time and leave for LA. Kris didn't want to put them in any danger.  
  
Ritchie was going to Orlando. Michael was going to continue what he was always been doing, travel place to place and be an ally for "Eyes-Only."  
  
They continued down the ally. Suddenly a few canisters were thrown into the ally and green smoke pour out of it and quickly filled the ally. The three of them coughed and choked on the smoke.  
  
"What's going on?" called Kris.  
  
"I don't know!" yelled Ritchie.  
  
Kris sensed the present of several people entering the ally. Using her canine-like sense of smell she found out it wasn't Manticore. Max and Zack told her and the others about other organizations are after Manticore technology and they were worth millions dead or alive.  
  
"I can't see anything!" yelled Michael.  
  
"There are other people in the ally." called Kris. "Be careful. They are around us."  
  
Kris, Ritchie, and Michael get together back to back. Suddenly a man comes out the smoke and attacks the group. Ritchie break free of the group and knocks the guy down. Soon several more come.  
  
They begin to pile over each of the three. They managed to knock a few but they are too over-powering. A person pulls out some seringes. They injected Kris, Ritchie, and Michael with some kind of liquid that makes them weak and tired. Soon they get drowsy.  
  
Ritchie and Michael quickly black out. The liquid was working slowly on Kris.  
  
"All we need is this guy." Kris heard in her tired haze.  
  
One of the many men notices that Kris was still awake. He kick her and she moans. "This one is still awake."  
  
"Give her another doze."  
  
Kris felt another prick in her arm and soon she blacked out.  
  
  
Max was coming back from another one of her deliveries when noticed a lot of cars, trucks, and vans past her at a fast speed.  
  
'That was strange' she thought.  
  
She continued riding. As she rides she looks into one of the allies. She sees two bodies lying on the ground. It was Kris and Ritchie. She quickly goes to a nearby pay phone and dials Logan's number.  
  
"Hello." answered Logan.  
  
"Logan, we got a problem. Someone attacked Kris and Ritchie. They are out-cold."  
  
"I will get Bring to pick them up. Where are you?"  
  
  
Kris and Ritchie woke up in Logan's apartment. When they were well enough, they began to talk.  
  
"We were walking down the ally with Michael when a gas canisters were thrown into the ally." began Ritchie.  
  
"Then people knocked us down," continued Kris. "and they tranquilized us and took Michael. They were only interested in Michael not us."  
  
"We know it wasn't Lydecker then," added Max. "If it was Lydecker you won't be here, you will be on your way to a Manticore lab."  
  
"Who would be interested in just Michael?" wondered Kris.  
  
"Probably for another reason." suggested Logan. "Max you mentioned that you saw a mass of vehicles coming from that direction."  
  
"Yeah," answered Max.   
  
"Those people must of known what they were dealing with," continued Kris. "They knew how strong and fast we were."  
  
  
  
Michael woke up on a bed in a small room. He was feeling sick and weak.  
  
"Welcome home, Michael!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Michael looked up. It was his old girlfriend, Heather.  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Logan is trying to track down Michael. Lydecker finds out where Michael is located from a tip from a cult member. Heather is coming down with the same condition as Brin and a secret about her is revealed.  
  



	9. A Surprise For Michael

The Cult (2/?)  
  
Logan has been looking through the files of major and minor military bases in area and traffic reports. He also contracted some of city and sector police contacts.  
  
"Have got you anything yet?" Max asked.  
  
"Kris was right about it not being Lydecker or any other military operation." answered Logan. "One of my sector police contracts spotted one of the jeeps that Ritchie identified heading out of the city not long after you found him and Kris."  
  
"I hope he is all right." said Bling.  
  
"Me too." agreed Max.  
  
"By the way, where is Kris and Ritchie staying?" asked Bling.  
  
"They are staying at my place." answered Max.  
  
  
In the cult house, Michael was talking to Heather. "I can't stay here. If I am here I could put everyone in danger here especially you."  
  
"We saved you from them."  
  
Michael remembered the night of the second escape. He was outside the lab ground by the road. He had a gun shot wound in his back and he was lying in the mud. A van pulls up to Michael. A man and a woman come out of the car. They pick up Michael and put him on the floor of the van. Soon they drive off. Michael wakes up in the morning in a room.  
  
He was going to leave. As Michael was leaving the cult compound he met Heather. She was a Manticore kid and she didn't even know it. He learned Heather's surrogate mother managed to escape the Manticore lab in Utah. Michael stayed at the place. He trained Heather in protecting herself in case Lydecker finds out about her.  
  
  
"I have to leave, Heather," shouted Michael. "Lydecker is looking for me. He knows what I look like now."  
  
"I said you can't." she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember the night you left two years ago."  
  
That night, he just turned nineteen. (This was two years ago.) He got drunk and Heather was in heat the same night. (Which made a bad combination). He woke up in bed with Heather. He couldn't remember anything. He got scared and ran off the compound.  
  
"Oh no." responded Michael in a low voice.  
  
"I got pregnant." Heather began.  
  
"I was afraid this might happen," said Michael. "If Lydecker finds the kid, he or she will go through the same thing I went through."  
  
"He hasn't been taken off the compound."  
  
"It's a boy?"   
  
"Yep." answered Heather. "His name is Ethan. He looks a lot like you."  
  
Heather took Michael to the playground of the compound. There were a lot of children in the yard.  
  
"Ethan." Heather called.  
  
One of the children looked up from the sandbox. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and red striped shirt and blue jeans.   
  
"Mama." Ethan said as he ran to his mother.  
  
Michael noticed Ethan ran almost as fast a Manticore kid and he look a lot like him. It meant if Manticore found out about Ethan, he would be in a heap of danger. Michael thought about his time at the lab and didn't want Ethan to go through it.  
  
"Mama." he heard Ethan cry. "Wake up mama."  
  
Heather was lying on the ground. People start to surround her. Michael runs over to her. She wasn't having a seizure. Max and Zack told him about what happened to Brin. Heather was going through the same thing.  
  
"Get some ice!" yelled Michael.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Lydecker finds out where Michael is hiding.  



	10. Lydecker Attacks The Cult Compound

The Cult (3/3)  
  
Heather was lying down on a bed. She had ice packs on her to slow the mutation of her genes. According from Michael heard from Max and Zack, four other known X-5s came down with the same thing as Heather. It spreads quickly and Heather would only last a few days. Manticore was the only one with the cure. There was no hope.  
  
Michael was by her side and Ethan was rest on a couch nearby with Heather's surrogate mother, Angie, sitting beside him. Michael was sad and tears were coming out of his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash outside the building. Michael and Angie go to the window and they see army trucks have broken through the gates. Men in black uniforms and armour pour out of the trucks.  
  
"What's going on?" Angie asked Michael.  
  
"Lydecker." Michael answered. "Get Ethan away from here. He is in danger here."  
  
"What about you and Heather?"  
  
"I will keep them away from here. Just get Ethan out of here."  
  
"Okay." Angie replied as she picked up Ethan and ran out of the room.   
  
Michael ran out of the room too and locked the door behind. He saw the TAC team was already up in the hall and they have Angie stunned and Ethan was scared and crying beside her. Michael began beat up the TAC team.  
  
He picks up Ethan and began to run down the many flights stairs to get Ethan to safety. At the bottom of the stairs, there was another part of the TAC team. Michael ran back up the stair and there was another TAC team. He was trapped.  
  
"Surrender 349283759392." said Lydecker as he came in to the area.  
  
Michael had no choice he was outnumbered but he didn't want put Ethan in danger. He hid Ethan's face so they won't see a resemblance.  
  
"Only if you promise to leave this child alone." Michael told Lydecker. "He has no part in this."  
  
"Give the child to the TAC leader." Lydecker ordered Michael. "Then go quietly."  
  
"I will only give him to one of my friends." Michael shot back. "I don't trust him with you."  
  
Lydecker whispers to the leader of the TAC team. The leader signals to the other people in the team. Michael knew that signal. Before he could move, he was stunned.  
  
  
Max, Kris, and Ritchie managed to track down where, the people took Michael with Logan's help but they knew they came too late the look of the gate and the rest of the building. They knew Lydecker was long gone now so they decide to look around.  
  
Inside the place was a wreck. The people who lived there were beginning to clean up the place. A woman comes up to them.  
  
"Who are you three?" demanded the woman. "Why are you here?"  
  
"If you think we are more of the people who did this to you," answered Kris. "You're wrong."  
  
"They are the enemy," added Ritchie. "We were looking for our friend, Michael."  
  
Another woman comes into the hall. It's Angie. She tells the other one to leave. "You're too late."  
  
"We kind of figured that out." said Max.  
  
"Lydecker came--" began Angie.  
  
"You know about Lydecker?" interrupted Max.  
  
"I will explain later." Angie continued. "Lydecker took Michael and two others."  
  
"Who?" Kris asked.  
  
"My step-daughter, Heather and their son, Ethan." answered Angie.  
  
Max, Ritchie, and Kris were shocked to hear Michael had a son. They had to do something and quick.  
  
  



	11. The Experiment Begins

Chapter 11  
  
Spoilers: Pilot, Cold Comfort  
  
Max, Kris, and Ritchie were back at Logan's. They need to track down Michael and fast.   
All of them were surprised that his girlfriend was a Manticore Prototype named Heather. Her  
surrogate mother managed to escape before she was born. Even more surprising, Heather and  
Michael had a son together. Now Lydecker had all three of them.  
  
Max contacted Zack and he came quickly.  
  
"I still can't believe Michael had a child." said Kris.  
  
"He didn't know what he done." yelled Zack. "Michael foolishly continued the project."  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
"When Manticore had me I overheard them say they couldn't wait until the X-5s have children. The problem was the X-5s that were there, knew if they had children, the project would continue."  
  
"I know." Ritchie added. "I hate to see that boy go through what we did. It's much worse now than it was back then. I should know, I been there longer than you two."  
  
"We know." replied Max. "We feel the same way as you do."  
  
Kris goes over to Logan, who is trying to track down Michael, Heather, and Ethan.   
  
"My clients need this information a.s.a.p." Logan told the person on the other line. "Talk to you later."  
  
"Any luck."  
  
Logan turns around to face the group. "One of contracts that works for the sector police may have a lead. He just has conform some details and he will get back to me.  
  
Suddenly a pager goes off. Zack takes a pager out of his pager and looks at it then he sighs.   
  
"Logan I need to use your phone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Zack picks up the phone and goes into the guest room. Ritchie press the speaker button. They hear the number being dialled.  
  
"Jondy, I told you we are not to contact each other."  
  
"I just informing you that Tinga had a run in with Lydecker's men. Tinga escaped from him. She is here with me in Vancouver recovering."  
  
Max remember Zack telling her that all the escaped X-5 agreed to not to contact each other and stay separated so they know little about each other and they will be safe. 'I guess not everyone liked Zack's plan.' she thought.  
  
"We got a problem down here." Zack continued. "One of us continued the project. Lydecker captured the child."  
  
"Who continued the project?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I will take care of everything."  
  
Max turned off the speaker before Zack returned. He hanged up the phone. "I will go find and rescue the child. I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
Zack left. When he was gone, max dials the number for Jondy.  
  
"Hello, Zack."  
  
"It's not Zack. It's Max."  
  
"Max?"  
  
"We need Tinga's help."  
  
* * * * * * *  
Michael was locked up in a jail cell at Manticore. Five armed guards were watching him. Soon, Lydecker came in. Michael ran to the bars in a angry rage. The guard raise their weapons.  
  
"Let Ethan and Heather go!" Michael yelled at Lydecker.  
  
"Ethan and Heather are staying right where they are." he interrupted. "Soon the research will begin."  
  
"He is just a child." Michael spat. "Soon you will torture him and beat him down like you did to myself and the others."  
  
"You're just remembering it through a child's eyes."  
  
"Maybe you let him drown like when you almost did to Shane or Loner." Michael continued.   
  
"I would never kill any of you."  
  
Michael slapped his hand against the wall in anger. "You killed one of us because the seizure she had. And Eva. She was shot by the gun in your hand."  
  
"It took everything in me to try not to shoot her."  
  
Michael shorted. "What a load of bull shit. You never cared for us. To you, we were just a bunch of lab rats."  
  
"That isn't true."  
  
"To me it is."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
In the medical wing, Heather is strapped down to a bed recovering from gene correction. Colour had returned to her body and she was recovering nicely.  
  
"We will begin working with her when she is fully recovered." a voice said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the lab, Ethan was finished being experimented on. Ethan was the first child of the next generation of X-5s. He was scared and he wanted his mother. He was crying because the back of his neck was in pain.  
  
"I want mama." Ethan cried.  
  
"Shut you mouth and quit crying." yelled the TAC leader that was in the room. "We don't tolerate that behaviour here."  
  
What he said just made Ethan cry more. Lydecker comes into the room. He walks up to one of the doctors. "Is Procedure One finished on the boy."  
  
"Yes sir." the doctor answered. "The test confirmed that he is the son of both X-5s. He is now prepared for testing."  
  
Lydecker goes up to the boy. He looks behind his head and sees the newly gene made tattoo of a barcode. "Good. Get started."  



	12. Tinga and Jondy agree to join

da1 Jondy went into the next room. On the floor was Tinga lying down on a mattress. She had cuts on her face and arms.   
She recently escaped (again) from Manticore. 

"Tinga." 

"What?" she answered. 

"Max needs your help." Jondy answered. "She wants you to come down to Seattle and help her. Ritchie, Loner, and her   
are going to save Michael, his girlfriend, and his kid from Manticore." 

"Why?" Tinga answered. "Zack said we should stay away from Max because she is trouble. Besides I don't want to be   
captured by Manticore." 

"They just want you to show them where the new base is." 

"Tell them to ask Ritchie," she told Jondy. "He worked with the enemy. He should know where it is." 

"Ritchie works with the enemy? We should warn them!" 

"Relax." Tinga interrupted. "He was faking. The implant that was in his head failed." 

"How do you know?" 

"Ritchie was the one who helped me escape." 

---FLASH BACK--- 

Tinga and Styl were being lead to an army truck. Their wrists were cuffed and ten TAC team members surround them.   
Ritchie was in one of the TAC team suits standing next to Tinga. Lydecker lead them. 

"We knew that broadcast that Eye-Only did would put you back on the move." said Lydecker. "Pretty soon you two   
would be as a loyal to me as your brother beside you." 

Both Tinga and Syl knew Ritchie was faking. Ritchie told them his secret with hand signals because of the transmitter   
that was inhim. He also gave them lock picks. 

Once the truck was moving, Tinga and Syl began to pick at their cuffs. When they were unlocked, they began to attack   
the TAC team. Ritchie just watched because the transmitter in head. 

When all the TAC team was down and not moving, Ritchie goes up to them. Syl grabs Ritchie and rips the transmitter   
from his head and crushed it. 

"You two better hit me hard enough to make me bleed." Ritchie whispers to them. 

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Tinga. 

"This way I can save more from Manticore." Ritchie answered. "I'm waiting for the right moment to go once and for all." 

"This is as good as any to escape." Syl told him. 

"No, it isn't." Ritchie yelled. "Just hit me and get out of here." 

"If you insist." Syl replied as she and Tinga threw a fist at him, knocking him out. 

---END FLASHBACK--- 

"Why didn't you take him with you?" Jondy asked. 

"Actually we tried to drag him out of the there but another TAC team showed up and me and Syl split."   
  


At Logan's, a phone rings and Max answers. After a few moments of talking, she turns to the group. "Tinga and Jondy   
have agreed to help us."   
  


Michael was strapped down in a torture chair (the same one Zack was in, in Kidz are Aiight). He remembered being in   
the chair before during training and hated it. 

"Like Zack, he has the location of the others locked in his brain." Lydecker explained. "We just need to unlock it and   
drive it out." 

The doctor ejected liquid into Michael. He started to have a seizure for a few seconds. His heart stopped for a moment   
and it started to beat again. 

"Where are Zane and Krit?" Lydecker asked. 

"I don't know." Michael replied. 

"Where are Syl and Jondy?" Lydecker yelled. "Where are Ben, Zack, Max, and Tinga?" 

"If I knew, I won't tell you." 

Lydecker turns to two members of TAC team. "Put him back into the cell."   
  


**** 

I just found out that Syl is a woman played by Nicki Aycox. She and Krit (Josh Alba) are in the season finale. 


End file.
